Run Away With Me
by Nine Bright Shiners
Summary: Takes place after Mockingjay. Katniss is supposed to be marrying Peeta, but she can't bring herself to go through with it. Before she can change her mind, a certain someone shows up. Haymiss oneshot.


**Run Away With Me**

The square was empty but for a woman in a beautiful white wedding dress. She paced back and forth across the flagstones, one hand clutching a bunch of daffodils, the other impatiently holding the front of her skirt an inch above the ground. She did not seem to notice or care that the back of the dress was trailing on the stones. Polished only hours ago in anticipation of the wedding photo-shoot, the stones were so clean that it hardly mattered. It now seemed doubtful that the photo-shoot would be taking place outside; the sky was dark with clouds and the threat of spring rain had driven the wedding guests and the camera crew indoors. Even the bridesmaids were taking shelter in the town hall foyer, anxiously peeking out at the bride. Nothing they said could induce her to come inside.

She muttered to herself as she strode another length of the square. Strands of her long brown hair were escaping her elegant chignon, painstakingly styled by her maid of honour, Effie Trinket, who now ventured half-outside to call, 'Katniss Everdeen! Come inside _at once_. You'll ruin your dress!'

When she got no response Effie withdrew with a sigh and a mutter that sounded like 'Manners!'

Hitching her dress a little higher, Katniss turned on her heel and broodingly retraced her steps, her brows drawn together. She could picture the scene inside; the hall packed with the motley families and misanthropes who had hoped to begin new lives here in the backwoods quiet of District 12, as far from the Capitol as possible. Except the Capitol was very much present: the Head of Telecommunications, Plutarch Heavensbee, had insisted that this joyous event be tastefully filmed and later broadcast to Panem as a reminder that even the country's most damaged couple could recover and find peace and joy in the new Republic. If it had been up to the bride and groom, there would have been no ceremony, only a private toasting, but Plutarch had strongly hinted that a ceremony with good attendance would result in cheaper imports to 12 along with other benefits.

Katniss's walk now grew so heavy that she stopped. At the front of the hall would stand 12's new mayor, acting director of the ceremony, and facing him, wondering where his bride was, would be Peeta, once the boy with the bread, now the man she was to marry.

Tiny drops of rain splashed onto the flagstones, glistening on the petals of her flowers. A sound made her whirl; a man had appeared in the gap between two buildings, making his way towards her. As she caught sight of him he started laughing, the sound booming and bouncing around the square. He slouched across the stones, his hands deep in his pockets, his shirt gaping open, his tie undone. His eyes met hers and he laughed even harder.

'You bastard!' she snarled, storming towards him. Mid-stride she swapped her bouquet from one hand to the other, leaving her right hand free. 'How dare you show up late to my wedding? The wedding where you damn well know you're supposed to be giving me away!'

He stopped where he was, rocking back on his heels. With one hand he pushed his hair back from his face, his eyes never leaving hers. 'Nice to see you too, sweetheart.'

Trembling, she came to a stop in front of him, a gust of wind billowing her veil around her face. The rain dripped off her nose and made the hairs on her arms rise, but she hardly noticed. She felt as taut as a drawn bowstring; so angry she could hardly breathe.

'Well, then.' His hips shifted as he shuffled his feet. 'Are you going to hit me?' His grin widened, inviting. He took a step closer. 'Or kiss me?'

The string snapped. 'Ar-argghhh!' she yelled and hit him so hard his neck cracked.

 _'Ouch!_ Shit.' He sheepishly rubbed the red spot on his jaw, then massaged his neck. 'Guess I deserved that.' She'd stopped his laughter, but there was still a dancing, daring glint in his eye that made her pulse jump. She didn't move as he stepped closer, his hands held up to placate her; didn't move when those hands tenderly closed around her upper arms. He leaned in close, his breath brushing her lips. 'Now how about a kiss?'

Her arms were round his neck, the flowers slipping from her fingers, holding him steady as she kissed and kissed him as if she might never stop. When she pulled back his arms were tight around her waist. 'Run away with me, Kat. There's a train waiting; we'll be gone before they know it.' His voice was hoarse, his eyes more intent than she'd ever seen them. 'For Snow's sake; don't ask me to give you away.'

She didn't answer, watching the rain run down his face, plastering his hair to his forehead.

'We'll roam all over till fall; see all the districts. These days people forgive easily. By the time we get back we'll be able to show our faces again.' His thumb smoothed her cheek, warming her to the tips of her toes. 'What do you say?'

'Yes,' she smiled. 'Yes, I'll come.'

And then they were both laughing as they ran across the square, hands linked tightly together, her bouquet forgotten in the rain. With her free hand she reached up to tug off her veil and toss it to the wind.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) This oneshot is pretty different to what I usually write, but it was a lot of fun. The idea came to me in a dream on Christmas morning and I just had to turn it into a story. Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you thought._

 _I have posted various Haymitch/Katniss music videos on_ _my YouTube account, Vogue Elf, where I have a Haymiss playlist at the bottom of the page, so please check them out if you're interested._

 _I have also posted the first few chapters of a much longer Haymiss story, The Pardon, set after the main events of_ Mockingjay.

 _Happy holidays to everyone :)_


End file.
